


Fan II

by RoseEssence



Series: Fan [2]
Category: Original Work, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Gen, Lonliness, Love, Situations hard to handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:03:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13677615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseEssence/pseuds/RoseEssence
Summary: Tom and Osheen loves each other but their differences are so strong... let's see how far they could tackle their love life...





	1. Chapter 1

Osheen was upset, she was missing Tom but she never dare to call or message him. Moreover, the last night they met her brother John saw her with him. Thankfully he didn't recognised him but John keeps on blackmailing her. She was frustrated with her life seven months passed and Tom never called her. 'May be he is busy in his works' she keeps on saying herself.

Being alone, away from her love, quarrel with her friend, her mother scolding her all the time and her brother's warnings, she was handling everything. Her health was deteriorating but no one understand her. They never did.

One day John started again "who was that? I am asking you again tell me"

Osheen was running her spoon in cornflakes "we are friends. I've told you earlier"

"You know what Osheen, mother is really upset with you. You should just do us a favour and say yes to get married or else, I will tell mother myself that what is the reason you are refusing all the marriage proposals"

Osheen lost her patience "and should I tell mother about you... you wandering here and there with random girls. God knows doing what"

"Oh don't you dare threaten me"

"Then don't you dare interfere in my life again" she put the bowl near sink "he was my friend. I've no one in my life to share even one matter of my damn life. Do you understand that?" She was about to leave.

"A friend whom you were kissing. Should I tell mother about your this secret friend?"

"Atleast I don't lay with ramdom poeple. Should I tell mother about your doing? I saw condoms in your pocket one day"

John smiled and came towards Osheen "do you really think mother will scold me for that?" He raised his eyebrows.

He was right there is a great gender discrimination in their family. Boy could do anything but if her mother came to know that Osheen kissed someone and he is britisher she will kill her.

John continued "she will not even say a word to me"

Osheen can't be able to listen her brother anymore. She went away and climbed up the stairs when John started shouting "oh I think I should tell mother"  
He was climbing stairs and Osheen stopped.  
"I should tell her everything because you are crossing your limits really..."

"What is it you want to tell me John"  
Osheen heart started pumping fast. It was her mother's voice.

Before Osheen could cover anything with her lies, John spit out everything "I saw her with a guy she was kissing him, mother and I don't know from how long she is seeing him"

Osheen shooked her head but don't know what to say. Her mother came to her and slapped her, grab her from shoulder and shook her hard "what did you do with him? Who will marry you now? Tell me. You stupid girl" her mother grabbed her face hard in one hand "tell me girl, did you lay with him?"

Osheen tears slids down her cheeks "no mother"

Her mother continued "you better not see him again. Do you listen?" She pushed her away so hard that Osheen lost her balance, can't be able to grab anything and fell from stairs. Her vision blurred and she went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Tom was worried about Osheen but his schedule is so tight that he can't talk to her. Waking up early, running, exercising, getting ready for character and shootings and promotions plus random interviews. All Tom could be able to do after coming back to hotel room is change clothes and lay on the bed and lost into sleep in few seconds. He didn't even have time to miss her. But a part of his lover heart was missing his love. Deep inside he always remember her and worried that her family would not have married her to some fool.

After seven months, the shooting was over and for the days he got break, he went to see Osheen. After so many unanswered calls and messages, Tom stood outside her house but she haven't came out of the house nor went in. Where is she? Tom decided to go in and ask the residents about her.

When Tom knocked the door, John opened it. Tom asked him about Osheen and John asked him why he wants to see her.

Tom replied "I am her... friend. She is not picking up my calls. I am worried about her"

"She is not here and I don't know where she lives now"  
And slammed the door.

When Tom enquired from neighbours they told him that Osheen is inside and she is ill. One neighbour told him that he is doubtful that the family members beaten her and treat her badly now.

Tom felt very angry and beat the door again. John opened it again and told Tom to leave and don't disturb again. Tom pushed him aside and entered in the house calling Osheen loudly. He checked all the rooms, John was trying to stop him but he shoved john away everytime. At last, he opened the door of room upstairs with a kick.

Osheen was on the bed and got scared with sudden noise, when door opened she saw Tom standing there.

She was shocked "Thomas, what are you doing here?"

Tom hugged her "I am here to save you. You need not to worry anymore"

"Save me? From whom"

"Don't worry, everyone told me what they did to you. I will take you with me now. You don't have to live here, ok"

"What are you saying? Tom they didn't hurt me. I just fell from stairs"

John tried to stop Tom but Tom gave him deadly glare.

"So this is your lover?" Osheen's mother said.

Osheen cleared "no mother, it is your mistake, he..."

Tom cut her "yes I love her"

Osheen's mother spit out "who are you? britisher. We know what kind of betrayal you all are"

Osheen tried to stop her "mom please"

"You love this britisher" her mother laughed "do you have any idea how many girls slept with him? I saw him always surrounded by ladies and god knows how many surround his bed every night..."

"Mother" Osheen shouted loudly.

"What?" Her mother said loudly and with anger "can't listen your lover's qualities. What a kohinoor you choose. Is this the person for which you were rejecting all those boys"

Osheen requested "Tom just go please. She will not stop"

Tom said "I am not leaving you here"

Osheen's mother didn't stopped even for moment "and what does he do huh? Acting, nudity and all. He sells his body and you love him for that..."

"Stop it mother please"

"What kind of magician is he? That you can't see anything beyond him"

"Stop it please"

"He will leave you one day... betray you... thats how britishers are..."

Tom spoke "please calm down mam. Look I love her and she loves me. There should be some way that you will accept this"

"She is an abomination thats it. She will insult us in front of all relatives" she pushed Osheen away.  
"Go, get out of my house and never come back"  
She grab Osheen and Tom from arms and drag them towards door and throw both towards door.  
"Leave, leave now and forget that you have any family or home"

Osheen was crying bitterly "Mother please" she went to her mother again.

Her mother backed off "GET OUT"

Tom grabbed Osheen's shoulder "come with me Osheen"

Osheen shook her head "no wait John. John please tell mother I am your sister, her daughter. Please let me stay I will do anything you want please. Please" she begged him.

Tom tried to stop her but got shocked to listen her next sentence.

"If she wants me to leave him I will leave him. But just please don't do it"

Her mother said "no you can't leave him. If you ever cared about us then a stupid britisher will not be standing here in our house claiming him as your lover at the first place. Even if I allow you to marry him, it would be a great insult for us. So you better leave"

Osheen stood up and stepped forward to leave when her mother spoke again "if..." Osheen turned to listen "if he will leave his acting career we could think about him"

Osheen shook her head but Tom spoke "if I will leave my acting everything will be fine? Will you then accept her and me?"

Osheen warned "Thomas no"

Her mother said "I said I will think when you will leave this line. I don't want someone to say me that my son-in-law sells his body to earn money. It will be a great abomination on our family"

Tom nodded "fine you have problem with my acting. I will leave this line"

"No" Osheen requested "no Tom, you are doing nothing like that"

"But Osheen"

"No Tom thats enough"  
She faced her mother "enough whatever you do I accepted it, never complained. By now if you want to change everyone according to yourself that can't happen. All my life you put chains of discrimination, superstitions and traditions on me. I am over. Over with your this pointless mentally. His acting is his life, his passion. He is ready to leave that for me. Can't you see how much he loves me. Where will you find such a person to love me so much"

Her mother laughed bitterly "this person has made you dumb and blind. Can't be able to see what's coming, can't be able to understand what he is doing. He will use you and throw you away. See our history, you will understand how loyal britisher are"

"Mother I know my history but not everyone is same. Whatever mistake our ancestors did we should learn from them and move forward. He surely didn't have any desire to destroy Indians. But I think we never learnt from our ancestor's mistakes, we ourselves do those mistakes again and again. All the burden falls on girls shoulders and they are blamed for everything. You lived your whole life in this discrimination, I can't do that. Not anymore"

"Then why are you standing here get out. I will see for how long this love will make your life heaven and for how long this britisher will love you"

"Who are you to throw me out of this house and end relations with me. I spit on these relations and your house"  
Osheen went upstairs when John tried to stop him she threaten him that she will call police. She took her necessary documents and picked up her big framed photo from staircase wall and threw it on the floor.

She told her mother "I am dead. So enjoy your dignity among relatives now"  
She turned to leave but said one last thing facing her mother "whether I will live with him or not. I will never come back to you"  
She pointed towards her broken photograph "dead".

They left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was very hard for me to write all those mother's dialogues for Tom. I mean no disrespect. Sorry everyone and sorry to Mr hiddleston.
> 
> I have no problem with britishers or no relation with Indian issues. But this is just to make story. If I hurt any cast, religion or poeple of any nationality, I am sorry. This is just a story and it has no links with anything exists in reality. It is a true fiction and it raises issues just to make story effective not to raise any issue in the society. Although I think the topic of feminism is very clearly displayed from my wordings...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know Osheen era is a fictional character... it's nobody's name...

Osheen was walking and Tom was following her closely. He wanted to give her time to think but was also worried for her.

Osheen said "Thomas....."

Tom cut her off and came to her putting hand on her shoulder "please don't tell me to go"

Osheen sighed and closed her eyes "my... life is so much changed now.... I really need time alone to think about what happened and what will I do next. Thank God atleast I still have a job"

"I know you need space to think but love, look it's getting dark and I think you also need a place for night. Let's go to my hotel room and you could easily think what to do next there"

Osheen really wanted to be alone. She was a introvert and spending time only with herself helps her to calm down and analyse herself. She was experiencing lack of words situation. She was absent-mindedly shooking her head and was stepping back slowly.

Suddenly a lady came and asked Tom "oh my god Tom hiddleston... I am really very big fan of your's. Can I take a picture with you?"

And in few seconds there was whole crowd standing and circling around Tom. Osheen saw him, he seem to be helpless. Like he wanted to be with her but can't deny or refuse all those fans.

Osheen smiled a little. This is the reality. He is on the sky and she is small creature walking on the ground. This is their difference.

After so many hours, when Tom was able to get finally free, he searched for Osheen and found her sitting on a bench. He came to her and sat with her.

"Osheen, love...."

Osheen looked at him, slowly shift closer to him and hugged him placing her head on his shoulder. She had so many thoughts whether she did right or wrong. Whatever happened, is it possible that if she had never loved Tom, this situation would never have occurred. What will she do now? Alone in this world, how will she manage to live alone. But never in her mind she hoped that Tom will be there in her future or she could live with him. No matter what happened she knew that there is no match between her and Tom.

Osheen spoke "I will find a home tomorrow to live, some clothes also"

"But tonight you can come with me. Yes?"

"I will take a room in nearby hotel"

"Osheen please"

No matter how much Osheen loves Tom but her Indian upbringing is still holding her back from totally giving herself to him. She didn't exactly know what does Tom want or what will he do with her. It's complicated to understand his english mind when her own mind is pure indian.

"Tom I'll find a good room nearby, please let me do this in my way"

Osheen went to a hotel and took a room and Tom then took another room adjacent to her's. Osheen entered her room and went straight away to bed and cuddled with blanket. Tom smiled when he saw her like this. He was waiting for her invitation to come in her room. She gave him a nod to come in.

Tom started talking "I will tell you a story. Do you want to listen?"

Osheen nodded like child and totally covered in blanket. She gave him space to sit on bed beside her.

He sat there and started his story. By the end of the story, Osheen was sleeping deeply and cuddling Tom. Her head on his chest and legs tightly packed around his legs while Tom was still sitting.

Tom realised that Osheen is already slept away, he observed her features. So much different from poeple around him. She was not so fair and not with dark complexion, her medium sized nose neither to pointy nor so wide, her slightly wide lips but not thick ones, her small and deep eyes, her small forehead and curly black hairs, everything is so ordinary. No, it's not ordinary in his poeple, she is extra ordinary and now Tom realised why she caught his eyes for the first time because she is so extra ordinarily ordinary. He feels in love more than ever before. In love he kissed her head and slept sitting there on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this chapter is a little boring... :(


	4. Chapter 4

Next day Osheen woke up and saw Tom sleeping with her. She instantly checked her clothes, she thank God nothing happened. She saw Tom snoring lightly in his sleep and she smiled. She stood up from bed and went to the room's balcony and decided that whatever had happened she will never think about that again. A part of her scolded herself to show such distrust on Tom. What kind of love is it that she can't even trust him?

Tom came and hugged Osheen from back. "Did you sleep well?"

Osheen turned her face towards him still in his embrace "Yeah, what's better than sleeping in your arms, inhaling your scent"

Tom raised his eyebrows "really?"

She started playing with his top button of shirt "Tom... I really love you, you know"

She said that but Tom find something disturbing in her tone. She doesn't believe what she said may be. "Let me tell you a story"

She raised her face up "hmm, what story?"

"Once there was a princess, who could go anywhere she wants. Once she visited a shop and find the shopkeeper very attractive. There was so much crowd that princess can't be able to reach the shopkeeper. Where everyone was interested in the items shopkeeper was selling, princess was simply interested in the shopkeeper. She visited there everyday in the hope to meet shopkeeper but everytime there was equal crowd"

"Sounds an interesting story"

"So one day the shopkeeper saw the princess. She was very beautiful and different from everyone. He realised that everyone was looking for an interesting thing to buy from his shop but that princess she was just looking in his eyes. Only wanted to take away his heart"

Osheen tilt her head on one side and narrow her eyes "hmm, then"

Tom smiled and leaned forward and gave her a small kiss "then complications occur, royal family stopped princess from going outside but in the end that shopkeeper jumped on his items and princess broke all her family rules and they met and live with each other together happily ever after"

Osheen started to think something. Tom raised her face "Osheen are you still my that princess who loves so much?"

Osheen feel chills looking in Tom's eyes "Thomas I am not a princess, please"

"For me, you are"

Osheen just hugged him because she wanted to end up the argument.

After several hours of finding suitable home finally, Osheen find a appropriate house but Tom refused for it. Tom decided a big house and make a deal to buy it.

Osheen asked "what's the need to buy it? And why this much big house? I like small one"

"Don't worry love, this will be perfect for us"  
Osheen felt uncomfortable at this.

Tom finalised the deal and the owner immediately hand over the keys. Thankfully the house was fully furnished and now she needs some clothes. They buy clothes, some other necessary things and eat food and whole day was passed in the blink of an eye. Tom was spending the whole money and Osheen was feeling more and more uncomfortable. For whole day Tom was in disguise, it's making her more uncomfortable.

Osheen was thinking sitting on the chair in her bedroom 'why Tom is so much enthusiastic to help me?'. Tom was straightening up the new sheets of the bed. Osheen was looking at him and absentmindedly bitting her one finger lightly again and again. 'Lisa was right why would Tom hiddleston himself love me? Or even look at me? I am so normal. Why is he spending so much money on me? Why I can't be able to trust him? He loves me more than I love him. How? He wants the only one thing from me. When he will get it he will leave me'. She decided to give him what he wants and end this chapter.

Osheen went to Tom and hold his hand, when he faced her, she kissed him harshly and in kiss she pushed him on the bed. She was not at all experienced in this. Tom was her first boyfriend, with Tom she experienced her first kiss and whatever she decided to do, she didn't even know she could do it or not.

Tom was kissing her back and helplessly fell on bed by her push. He was surprised at her 'what has happened to her?' When Osheen started tugging on his clothes and unbuttoning him, he stopped her hands. "No love, I don't think it's right time to do it"

Osheen was shocked to know he didn't exactly want just that from her. He continued "you've been through enough lately and I think you should give time to yourself rather than on me... my body"

Osheen was straddling him, Tom sat up while she was still on his lap. "However, if you really need this to relax yourself I could do that for you"

Osheen felt her face becoming red with heat and she don't know what to say. She had misunderstood him. She was breathing heavily, casting her eyes downward with embarrassment. She could just be able to say "I... I want to sleep"

She laid on the bed with back towards Tom and pretend to sleep. Tom changed clothes, lay with her and fell asleep. She changed her side and face towards him. She hold his face and kissed his forehead, a flood of her love for Tom came in her heart and she felt how could she think about ending his chapter from her own life. He is the only one she left in this world. Tom shift in his sleep and hugged Osheen tightly. She apologise in her heart several times for the sin she was about to do by breaking his heart. His head was under her chin, she hold his head, knitting her fingers in his hairs and slowly massaging his scalp until she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Months passed and Tom stayed with Osheen in their house. Now understanding level between them is improved and everything is better. Both of them go to work everyday, come back and spend time with each other. They talk about everything and now they have started talking about their future together. They bought many items for their home and for themselves. There house is in the proper shape now.

Tom was shooting in Canada these months but now it's time for him to go back to London as in his break from his work he spend time with his family. Both of them didn't know when he will return. They are so much used to each other that it is hard for them to live without each other now.

After Osheen's doubt was cleared their relationship took new heights. They love each other more than ever, they understand each other, they have given everything to each other. Their souls and their bodies know each other perfectly now.

Tom was packing his bag and Osheen was sad. She didn't know what to say "Thomas when will we meet again?"

Tom looked at her "soon, love. We'll meet very soon"

Osheen hold his hand "I can't live without you"

"Neither I can. But love, you know I have to go" Tom took her hand and started dancing slowly and singing song himself. 

In their dancing, firstly they kissed and then things become heated and more romantic and the dance ended up on the bed, perfectly satisfying both of them. When he stood up and wearing his clothes, Osheen said "Let's do court marriage and then you will stay here with me forever"

"You could stay with me in London"

"Yeah"

"Next time when I'll come, we'll get married"

"Yeah, I'll think about it"

Tom gave her a small kiss on lips and asked her after looking at the house "Love, why don't you find a maid to do all household works. It is indeed, very big house to clean alone"

"It's ok I could manage it"

Tom's assistants took his bags out. 

Tom hold her face and other on her waist. He said "I love you... are you my same princess who loves me so much?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, I love you too" He was about to leave when she hugged him. They kissed each other and tears escaped from Osheen's eyes. She felt herself so much in love and equal emotions could be seen in his green eyes. But Tom can't be able to stop and he left with a promise to come back soon. Osheen was praying silently that this soon will come soon.

This is highest point of their love and now there will be decline.


	6. Chapter 6

More months passed and now Osheen was feeling so much alone. Wandering in her own house, no one to talk or to share anything and remembering all those memories with Tom made her feel more lonely. She celebrated Christmas alone. Winters passed, summers passed waiting for him and now Osheen started thinking about her family. Atleast she was never left alone with them.

Initially it was fine to talk to Tom on phone and video chats but soon because of Tom's workload he started reducing chatting time with her. She understood his position but being alone is so much hard for herself. Slowly her patience was wearing out and negative thoughts started taking place in her mind.

'What if he will never come back? What if he will find someone else? I was better with my family. They could have killed me but atleast I will be dying with poeple around me to cry. If I'll die here no one will be there to cry upon me. Why Tom is not telling everyone about me? He didn't tell anything to media not even his own family. What is he doing to me?'. Her mind stopped her to think like that or to doubt Tom. Last time she did that it was a terrible mistake.

So everyday become same for her. Going to work, cleaning house, cooking, washing and eating. She started cleaning house everyday, it helped her to keep herself occupied.

After one year, in the month of February, at Osheen's several requests Tom promised her to come and celebrate his and her birthday together. She was waiting for him at the airport, after checking out he met her. He saw her face looked sicken and pale although she was not very skinny then before but her features were displaying clear signs of illness. He hugged her and felt upset 'she is my responsibility and I left her alone. What am I doing to her? Why?'.

They thought that media will not interfere his visit but when he came out of the airport, it was a spectacular view to see such number of fans and media poeple standing for him. Osheen saw this scene and left Tom's hand and stepped aside from him.

Tom passed smiles to everyone and waved. Soon the sequence of taking interviews, autographs and photographs began. Osheen slowly came out of the crowd and when she was about to sit in the car. She thought it's great that no one notice that they were holding hands. She put all his luggage in the car and wait for him.

Osheen saw the crowd around Tom, her heart sank at the lonliness she was experiencing and the crowd Tom is in. She smiled at herself they are so different from each other, not just in appearance, status and popularity but also in fortune. She sat in the car and waited for so long. Tom wants no interference of security in his visit but at last, situation became uncontrollable and he has to call for some security or police.

When Tom sat in the car "I am really sorry, love. I tried..."  
He saw she was sleeping there. He told driver to take them to their home.

Osheen awoke when they reached home, she laid down on the first sofa came in her sight. Tom and driver handled the luggage and Tom came in the house. He felt relaxed and saw surroundings, setting of a few things changed a little and the house was extraordinarily clean.

Tom saw Osheen sleeping, he don't want to disturb her so he went to kitchen, have some fruits and water, went to take bath and changed his clothes. He saw his bedroom was not changed, same as it is just some more books of accoutancy on the shelves of the study room which was adjacent to their bed room. Osheen's documents were all over the place.

He suddenly remember and took out something from his jacket which he bought for Osheen. Then a voice came "how's your journey?" Osheen spoke with voice hoarse with sleep.

Tom hid the thing behind him, he was not yet ready to give it to her. "Umm... fine. Very well"

Osheen came to him and put her arms around his neck looking straight in his eyes "did you miss me?"

Tom put the box in his pocket and hold her waist "ofcourse love"

Osheen smiled and then laughed like making fun of someone or not believing whatever he said. Suddenly the smiled wiped away from her faced. "I'll make you something for dinner"

Osheen was about to leave when Tom held her tightly and stopped her from going. He kissed her, she opened her mouth but didn't kissed him back. He was pushing her hard into himself then she pushed him away harshly "let me go" and she left.

Osheen was making food and singing when Tom entered the kitchen and started looking for something in the fridge, on shelves, cupboards, oven and everywhere. Osheen felt irritated "what are you looking for?"

Tom looked at her innocently "there is a princess who loves me so much, I think I've lost her, have you seen her somewhere?"

Tears filled in Osheen's eyes, she turned and started crying loudly. Tom hugged her from back and she held her arms tightly around herself. She shifted and hugged him and both of them sat on the floor with Osheen still in his arms. She cried as much she wanted and Tom soothed her because he know it's his fault and he has nothing to say.

If these distances and differences keeps on increasing what will happen to their relationship?


	7. Chapter 7

It seems like everything is going fine but there was a whirlwind going on in Osheen's heart. Facing all the lonliness and thinking about lonliness to come again in her life is quite disturbing for her.

They celebrated Tom's birthday and Valentine's day together. Both days they ended up on the bed being extremely intimated and fully satisfied after their lovemaking. On Valentine's day, Tom also gifted her something he bought for her.

They came from watching a movie and having dinner. Tom wanted to dance so they were dancing when suddenly Tom stopped and sat with his knee on the floor and other knee propped up. He extended his open palm further and said "Osheen, I know we love each other so much but sometimes I feel I love you more and for that uncontrollable love I don't want to loose you. Love, I think we should take this thing to new level and spend rest of our life troubling each other like this. You being my princess and I being your shopkeeper... Marry me, love"

Osheen's eyes were filled with tears and she nodded. Tom took out a ring from the box and put it on Osheen's finger. They were so happy and they kissed each other.

They shortly did the court marriage, that was biggest gift for Osheen she had ever got on her birthday. And on their wedding night, Tom gave her totally different and memorable moments of intimacy. No match to his stamina and his emotions were there. Another difference between them.

Soon the day come for Tom to leave.

Osheen said "darling, now you could live here for as much time as you want to then why are you leaving so soon"

"I know I could live here but what about work, love. I have to travel a lot. And I have to meet mother. In all these shooting I haven't met her from months"

"When do you tell them about me?"

Tom really don't want anyone to interfere his personal life. It's really a different sanctuary for Tom. He feels like here in this house, in Osheen's arms he felt so relax. Away from his professional life, away from his family, he has his secret personal life which he don't want to share with anyone. Displaying his previous relations had badly affected his life. Finally he found love and peace in this ordinary woman's arms, he just don't want to spoil this. One interference from media or anyone else and his life with Osheen will be totally different.

"I'll tell them soon"

Osheen was growing negative day by day just 15 days spending with her is not enough. Not enough to recover her wounds of lonliness, not enough for her to live another stage of lonliness.

But he went, he was a traveler, he has to go.

The sequence started again. Wandering alone in house like a phantom, occupying her space with doing random things, sleepless nights and upset mood and health. Slowly Osheen stopped bothering Tom by calling him again and again.

One day Osheen fell sick and diagnosed with typhoid. She truly felt that someone should be there to take care of her. One day a thought crossed her mind 'what if I won't take these medicines and die. Who will come to know?'

Osheen had a habit from the day she first saw Tom on TV to watch his all interviews and all news related to him. Slowly she started to feel jealous with all the actress who worked with him.

Digging her eyes in mobile or TV everytime her dark circles were growing. Although she took medicines and now fine but her face is permanently paled. She even started avoiding Tom's calls now.

Everytime she ignored his calls her heart felt like bursting out but the truth is she wanted to live alone but needs someone around. She was so used to her lonliness and sorrows that coming out of it is entirely impossible for her now. She is sort of in love with this lonliness.

Tom was worried for Osheen, he was uncomfortable from the day Osheen had stopped taking his calls. 'What's wrong with her?' Soon Tom decided to meet Osheen.

One day Tom reached home and knocked at the door. Osheen opened it and remained shocked "you are here?"

"You've being avoiding my calls, love. I have to come" Tom kissed her "have to take care of my wife"

Osheen remembered 'yeah, we are married'

Osheen didn't talk so much just replied to Tom's questions. Next morning Tom saw her cleaning house "I told you, you should search a maid for such works" and held her from back.

"Atleast some time passed away cleaning it"

He hugged her tightly "so sorry darling, I can't be able to give you proper time" he picked her up.

"Tom please leave me" not requesting tough.

Tom took her to bed room and started taking off their clothes. Osheen was not interested to do anything like that but she told herself 'he will feel better just do it. This will become a great argument otherwise'.

Osheen didn't do anything but she didn't even stopped him from doing anything. For Osheen it was not at all lovemaking this time, it was just lust satisfaction for Tom. A thought crossed her mind 'who knows how many times he has to satisfy his lust like that. It's ok, there are plenty of women around him... attractive women'.

Next morning when Osheen woke up, she saw Tom coming back naked from bathroom and laid under sheets again. One can say with Tom's smile that everything is perfect but the feelings Osheen was experiencing is like a storm which is calm for some reasons.

Every expression Tom was showing contained love but unfortunately Osheen was not feeling the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Next morning Osheen was making breakfast when Tom came and hold her from back. In Osheen's terms he was disturbing her. She was in hurry to go to work. Tom was in the playing mood. He was not letting her to leave. Osheen really didn't want to start the day like this but it's enough for her now.

She pushed Tom aside "just let me go"  
Suddenly she saw Tom's expression and she thought he is hurt. She lowered her voice "I have to go to work. Just stop it please" she tried to reach his face but he took few steps back. He was annoyed.

Osheen tried once more to talk to him but he was stubborn. Osheen left house for work in frustration.

When she came back Tom was still annoyed with her. Not responding to any question, not acknowledging her presence.

At dinner table, Tom's patience gave up and he asked "why are you becoming this?"

"Becoming what?"

"You avoided my phone calls not even calling me yourself. Now you are not even letting me touch you"

Osheen threw her fork in the plate and felt frustrated. "Just stop it please. I don't want to start any quarrel here"

"Quarrel? Ok I want to know what is the matter"

She threw tissue in the plate and stood up and left. Tom followed her "tell me now what's the thing?"

Osheen turned and showed her palm "I don't want to say anything. You came here and I don't want to spoil your time until you are here"

"So you have already thought that I will leave"

"Yes because thats what happened and that's what will happen"

"I am really sorry Osheen but I have to do it for my job"

"You know what. You said once you could leave anything for me. Leave this profession"

"Osheen... you know how much I love my profession"

"And here I thought you love me"

"I love you too but Osheen" he hold her face between his hands "I can't leave this acting line"

Osheen stared at him. She wanted to say 'then leave me' but she can't. May be she still loves him.

Osheen went to bed and tried to sleep.

Tom came to her side "Osheen I come to you to have normal life please don't spoil it"

"What do you want me to do?"  
Osheen sat up "everything I did so far was just to relax you, not to hurt you but still you are unsatisfied"

She stood and drag Tom out showing him the house " look at it. It has five rooms. What will I do with them? This place is choking my throat. Wandering alone here and there. I told you not to buy such big house but no, you do what you want"

Tom was silently listening everything, it is indeed his fault. She continued "what do you want me to do? Did anyone know about me? What will I tell everyone went they ask me who is my husband? Why you can't just claim me as your wife in front of all?"  
She held his face, forcing him to look towards her "is it my appreance. You are ashamed of me isn't it?"she gestured at herself "Indian" then towards him "britisher. No match at all"

Tom hugged Osheen and dig his head dip in her neck. She pulled him away "that's why you come to me. To satisfy your lust. Right? Because as far as I remember the first thing you do when you come back is to fuck me. There are plenty of women who could do anything you want. Tell me you have slept with several women, tell me you don't love me anymore" she grab his collar "tell me I am merely a toy for you"

Tears were dripping from his eyes but he casted them downward while she continued to speak "tell me that you are befooling me. I ask you to stay one week alone in this house, could you be able to live?"

Osheen showed him news on internet "look at these, Tom is dating this... Tom's rumoured girlfriend is this. All these itimating scenes and naked scenes, they all never bother you? I am fed up of knowing you as a fan"  
Osheen slowly stepping backward and crying "I didn't even know anything about you in reality. Have you ever told me what color you like or what food you prefer? No. Because we never had time to talk. You are super busy and guess what when you find time, your body just make it's way to get inside me"

Osheen fell on the floor "am I your wife or girlfriend or whore? Don't know. I am fool to think that differences mean nothing when love is true. But it is strange that I love you but I don't desire you anymore because whenever you came to me the only love you show is for my body and not for me. My soul is shattered but you never think about talking or repairing it"

Tom sat near her "Osheen give me one chance, love, I will make it all right for you. Please just one chance"

Osheen laid down on the floor without giving any reply and slept there. Tom picked her up and took her to their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Soon Tom started talking to Osheen more and using less physical contact until she herself didn't demand for it. Things seem better between them and one day Osheen gave him a surprise. She told him that she wants to go to premier with him.

The premier was in London so Tom asked her what about her hatred for travelling. She said everything is ok.

More importantly she got agreed to wax her whole body and for all other beauty treatments to look dashing in all the celebrities. Tom asked his dress designer to make a beautiful gown for Osheen.

Everything is going better than ever before. One premier, two, three and she keeps on going with him. Not walking the red carpet exactly but watching him in front of her eyes is quite relaxing for her. Her experience among celebrities is not good, they all mocked at her simple appearance and not knowing who was she.

She forget for sometime that Tom should claim her his wife. She was wandering without tension, may be like a lunatic who had no work left in his life.

One day see heard Tom talking to his co-star. When Osheen reached to listen what Tom is talking about, his co-star saw her and say something in Tom's ear and laughed out loud. To which Tom started laughing more. Osheen felt like everyone was insulting her and now Tom too.

Osheen ran out of the venue. Everyone mocked at her over makeup, weird dressing sense and no experience with high heels. She took her shoes off and find a bench along the road to sit upon. She sighed and rewind all her life from the day she loved Tom.

Osheen closed her eyes and took deep breaths. She remember the day she saw Tom acting in the movie in which his character was so much in pain then all the interview she watched, how she used to watch him from distance, watching him speaking and smiling, how he approached her and after she left home everything changed. What was she? What does she have become?

Osheen looked around, streets were empty she whispered to herself "he was better off without me. It was better to know him as a fan"  
"Love... sucks"  
She was speaking as to tell someone now "You know what? It's all my mistake. I misinterpreted my feelings may be my love didn't needed him to come in my life or may be... love is like this, when remained one-sided hurt like eternal flame and if completed it ends one day. Eternal complete love is a fantasy that never even exist in fantasies" she laughed alone like a lunatic.

She threw her shoes god knows where and scratched her head to destroy the lovely bun above her head. She decided to finally ask Tom in front of everyone, why he is not claiming her as his wife. Before going to she saw her wedding ring, on it 'T' was written, with a long sigh she stood up, she was walking like drunk person.

When she entered the halls of premier, every media person and every celebrity looked at her in disgust. She waved and giving flying kisses in the air like some celebrity herself. Her dream come true, walking the red carpet like a celebrity and everyone looking at her.

She went to see Tom. She found him everywhere and at last when she found him it was disastrous moment. Osheen heard someone moaning behind her. She turned and looked at Tom. He was kissing a woman.

Osheen broke right there, all these years she was living life dragging her soul on this ground because she knew that no matter what will happen Tom loves her and he could not betray her. Now it's above the limit of what Osheen could handle.

All the thoughts rang in Osheen's mind as she was leaving the halls again 'why would Tom hiddleston himself love a person like you?' 'He is a britisher, he will betray you' ' are you blind not to see what he wants?'

These thoughts distrubed her over and over again and her walk took her to bridge. She remembered every quarrel and everytime Tom scolded her. She suddenly remembered that Tom mocked at her. 'He didn't love me. He never did'

Suddenly Tom's figure came in front of her "who loves you? How could anybody ignore your uglyness and flaws. You are not worth of loving. May be worth of fucking but not for loving. You should be thankful to me to put my mouth on yours, to hug you and to show you how it's like being loved. But in truth everyone knows my face turned black by touching your stupid ugly black body" 

Osheen tried to run away but Tom's illusionary figure was everywhere to be seen "You better remain in your limit"  
"Yes I betray you, what's wrong in it"  
"I only deserve most beautiful lady not an piece of charcoal like you"  
"I used you. I betrayed you and I am not ashamed of it that I hurt you like hell. You deserve that you lowly Indian. Huh... I hate you"

Osheen screamed "STOP"  
She stepped up the edge of the bridge. She has actually become mad now. One can tell looking at her and at her soul. 'I have no one left. My family left me and I never got the love of person I almost worshipped. He is ashamed of showing me to poeple. Nothing is good in my life. I should better die'

Tom's figure again appeared from the thin air "who stopped you, just go on kill yourself so that the burden on earth will reduce"

Tom shoved the crazy lady away who was kissing him "what are you doing are you mad?"

Lady spoke tracing one finger on his chest "why don't you give your time to anyone, Tom?"

"Because I am married"

"What? To whom? When did that happened?"

Tom rolled his eyes. Now he feels like it is all injustice to his wife not to give her, her rights as a wife. Today he was ready to tell everyone who is she to him. But she is nowhere to be found. 'Where is she?'

Osheen opened her arms, she was crying as loudly as she can "I love you Thomas". And she let herself fly in the air and dropped in the river. Not knowing how to swim, she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not write what will happen to Tom afterwards...
> 
> So this story has a moral that poeple on the screens have an entire different life and for an ordinary person to walk into their world would be totally chaotic move...  
> Their worlds are different from ordinary people...
> 
> Moreover, it also depicts that the physical beauty they show was all fake or made like that to lure our interest...
> 
> Actor's life is their own to live, we can not be a part of it or interfere or judge it...


End file.
